Ha Cheonhee
Summary Ha Cheonhee (하 천희, Ha Cheon Hui) is a High Ranker from the Ha Family. She is the Commander of the 2nd division of Kallavan's 4th army corp of Zahard's Army. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, at most 6-B Name: Ha Cheonhee Origin: Tower of God Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Over 618 years (Older than Ha Yuri Zahard) '''Classification: '''High Ranker, Commander of the 2nd division of Kallavan's 4th army corp of Zahard's Army, Spear Bearer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; She get stronger as she age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Fan User, True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can shoot several sharp blasts), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with shinsoo bombs), Homing Attack (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Telekinesis (Can lifted a train car with telekinesis), Forcefield Creation (Can use Sylpheed to block attacks), Wind Aura (Can materialize her aura as a wind demon), Air Manipulation (Can creates a giant vortex and large amounts of air), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Cheonhee can reverse it flows to stop movement), Resistance to the following: Blunt Force Injury (Ha family members are usually it is always portrayed and cited as highly resistant to physical attacks and shinsoo techniques), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level (Clashed with Ha Yuri Zahard's Rose Shower using her Vortex of Doom and latter exchanged blows with her on even grounds, but was eventually defeated by her after she got enraged) Speed: At least Relativistic (Can keep up with Yuri) Lifting Strength: Class T '(Comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) 'Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, at most Country Class (Must be so strong as Yuri physically, which was implied when they traded blows evenly) Durability: At least Small Country level+, at most Country level '''(Tanked a barrage of punches from a enraged Yuri), likely '''Country level with Sylpheed shields (Blocked the White Magnolia from White without trouble) Stamina: High (She is a member of the Ha Family, which is a family known for having extremely resistance bodies to the point of being able to beat and mortally wound and still fight even close to death) Range: Standard melee range. At least Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques and shockwaves Standard Equipment: *'Shining Fan:' A giant fan that creates a sharp air blast. The fan was also used to create a demon-like being made of wind. *'Sylpheed:' A hovering cannon-like set of spears that have offensive and defensive capabilities. Intelligence: High (She is a High Ranker with hundreds of years of experiences in life and death situations and was also the master of a genius like Ha Yuri Zahard) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: From Shining Fan: ' *'Vortex of Doom: The wind demon creates a giant vortex and it hurls at Yuri. From Sylpheed: *'Shockwave:' After all of the spears have emitted small shinsoo shields, they violently enlarge to deal damage to what is nearby. It easily severed a Ranker's arm. *'Sharp Wave:' All of the spears produce giant shinsoo shields that can block speeding warships. GiantFan.png|Cheonhee's Shining Fan Vortex_of_doom.jpg|Vortex of Doom Spear_sylpheed (1).jpg|Ha Cheonhee's Spear Sylpheed Sylpheed_ha_cheonhee (2).jpg|Ha Cheonhee's normal Sylpheed Sylpheedcannon.png|Sylpheed Spears Sylpheed_sharp_wave.jpg|Sylpheed Sharp Wave Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6